amor disparejo
by Reynadraki
Summary: que pasaría si, al ir al desierto, en lugar de Percy fuera su hermana Ariadna y la diosa la llamara a Bianca Di Angelo? y si le diera su bendición para evitar su muerte?


**aviso: ****_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

**_Disclaimer: nadie de Percy Jackson me pertenece, solo Ariadna Water._**

**capítulo 1: Amor disparejo**

(POV general)

Las cazadoras de Artemisa debían ir de inmediato, junto a Grover y Ariadna, en busca de Artemisa, quien estaba encadenada en algún lado y en peligro, Bianca Di Angelo, la nueva miembro de las cazadoras se sentía un poco desorientada, ya qu aunque solo tenia 12 años había nacido antes del juramento que impedía qu alguno de los Tres Grandes tuviera hijos, se sentía algo culpable, en parte porque Nico no aceptaba su decisión y en parte porque nada era como lo recordaba.

Los edificios eran distintos, los automóviles, la comida, la ropa, absolutamente todo, le consolaba que al menos estaba en compañía de otras chicas más, a falta de una palabra adecuada, mayores que ella con respecto a los años de servicio y vida inmortal, en especial Zoe Belladona, le fascinaba el saber cosas que existían en la antigüedad, pero aun asi no perdió de vista la misión: rescatar a Artemisa.

En la camioneta que habían rentado estaban ella, Zoe, Thalía, la hija de Zeus, Grover, otra cazadora y Ariadna Water, hija de Poseidón, como ella parecía tener una estrecha relación medio amable con Artemisa se trasladó a su lado para pedirle que le contara más sobre ella, a lo que Water aceptó con mucho gusto, después de un rato, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hablar de Afrodita, la diosa del amor, a Bianca le intrigaba un poco, y sin saber porque sintió algo extraño cuando escuchó su relato.

Luego de que derrotaran al león de Nemea y se fueran de inmediato de allí, fueron andando hasta que sucedió la pelea de los esqueletos y desintegró a uno con su cuchillo, lo cual la dejó algo asustada e impactada, ya que no sabia que podía hacer eso, pero no le dio importancia y entonces llegaron al desierto, donde se sentaron un rato a repasar su plan, a Ariadna no le hizo mucha gracia que la representaran como la bellota más pequeña y fea, pero fingió, como una amazona, que no le importaba, aunque ella era inmortal, tenia un conflicto con su hermana y no se veían en más de 100 años.

No supo en que momento un coche antiguo, más o menos, se estacionó enfrente de ellos y antes de que nadie tuviera oportunidad de decir una sola palabra o sacar sus armas, Ariadna ya tenia sobre su cuello la espada de Ares, el dios de la guerra. Parpadeo, sorprendida, ya qu no se esperaba eso, y mucho menos que le dijera a Ariadna y a ella misma que tenían una visita, mandando a los otros a comer tacos, hubiera sido gracioso de no ser porque las amenazaron con el cuchillo y entraron al auto.

Se quedaron boquiabiertas, en especial Bianca, cuando vieron a la mujer que estaba en el auto, era como una supermodelo, pero 10 veces mejorada, se parecía a varias mujeres, pero en cierta forma era como si hubiera tomado su aspecto y lo hubiera mejorado, Ariadna se sintió incómoda de inmediato al estar frente a ella, más Bianca se sintió sin palabras, cuando la miró a los ojos y le dedico una mirada tierna y la saludó alegremente no fue capaz más que de balbucear incoherencias antes de callarse.

-afrodita: ah!, aquí están, Bianca y Ariadna, yo soy Afrodita

Bianca se acomodó frente a ella, un poco sonrojada y Ariadna a su derecha, incomoda, siempre.

-Bianca: oh...vaya *nerviosa*

-Afrodita: que linda eres!, sostenme esto, y tu sostenme esto *le dio un espejo y a Water un cepillo*

De inmediato no perdió nada de tiempo y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje y de vez en cuando tomaba el cepillo que Ariadna le ofrecía para dejárselo aun más hermoso que antes, en especial se retocó los labios y los ojos, es decir, las pestañas, aunque no le hacia falta, para ella era importante verse bien.

-Afrodita: saben porque están aquí? *mirándolas*

-Ariadna: no... *seria* señora Afrodita.

Bianca quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la boca, mientras que Ariadna, luego de una media hora, le dijo que mejor ya se iba, para que pudiera hablar libremente con Bianca, ya que estaba cansada de que le hiciera sostener una serie de maquillajes en las manos, a lo que la diosa asintió y entonces Ariadna se salió del auto, tras dejar las cosas en el asiento, Ares, al verla salir quiso regresarla al auto a patadas, pero mejor se lo pensó y la dejó quedarse a su lado, no sin burlarse un poco de ella.

-Bianca: *pellizcándose el brazo* no...no se

-Afrodita: ay pequeña, aun lo niegas? *sonriendo*

Ariadna estaba al lado de Ares, sujetando su espada y practicando un poco, imaginando que luchaba contra un adversario invisible, por lo que Ares se reía de ella y le hacia burla, además de que le decía algunos consejos algo dudosos, a lo que simplemente le frunció el ceño y siguió con lo suyo, Bianca los veía por la ventana y entonces, en algún momento Ares la miró y se rió estruendosamente, lo que hizo que saliera de su trance y mirara firmemente a la diosa del amor y pudiera pronunciar bien la palabra.

-Bianca: no se de que me habla *mintió*

-Afrodita: entonces... porque participas en la búsqueda?

-Bianca: mi señora ha sido capturada *seria*

-Afrodita: *poniendo los ojos en blanco* oh por favor, si hubiera sido una chica muy guapa como mis hijas o yo misma te la creería, pero... Artemisa? en serio?, puf!, eso no tiene nada de sentido ni emoción, creo que buscas otra cosa querida.

-Bianca: pero ella perseguía a un monstruo, hay que encontrarlo! *sujetando el espejo más fuerte*

En ese momento Afrodita, ignorando su ultimo comentario, le hizo sostener el espejo más arriba, lo que casi la hizo soltarlo, al parecer s había encontrado un defecto microscópico en el ojo y se lo arreglaba con un poco de rímel, además de sombras y un retoque en sus labios y mejillas, se veía hermosa. Tanto, que Bianca sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y su corazón palpitar como nunca antes, muy deprisa. Por lo que, mientras la diosa estaba distraída se le acercó y sin decir palabra, empezó a besar, con timidez, sus labios, lo que hizo que Afrodita, sorprendida, le correspondiera el beso y luego se separaran.

-Afrodita: siempre lo supe... *se relame los labios* pero nunca lo creí

-Bianca: que cosa? *sorprendida*

-Afrodita: soy la diosa del amor Bianca, eso nunca s me pasa

-Bianca: pero...según un sueño que tuve moriré al derrotar a Talos, el gigante

-Afrodita: descuida, no lo harás *le da un collar con una rosa roja* con esto estarás protegida y no morirás, si lo haces, renacerás en otro cuerpo a esta edad y estarás a mi lado

Al escuchar esto Bianca sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un muy fuerte abrazo y jadeando cuando sintió como le quitaba su uniforme de la parte superior, pero no le hizo caso y solamente supo, que, de no ser por Ariadna y Zoe, no estaría allí, con el amor, de ahora, su vida.

FIN

Nota: ya no sabia que mas poner XD


End file.
